


Asking For It

by N1ghtWr1ter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, F/F, Filth, Fine Suit Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Rae got drunk and demanded filth, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babygirl clarke, so much filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's being a bit of a brat, and Lexa thinks she needs to be punished. Clarke has a very specific punishment in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> Prompt fill of this: 
> 
> AND I NEED SOMEONE TO WRITE CLEXA WHERE CLARKE IS TIED UP. I JUST NEED IT FOR REASONS. - Rae D. Magdon

Lexa hates breaking in new harnesses, but tonight it’s unavoidable – her trusty old one that she’s had for several years broke last week during a round of particularly vigorous fucking, and her tailoring skills are largely limited to sewing buttons back on pants and shirts. So she’d sighed and splurged on a fancy new one with cherry-red leather and brass fittings – but it’s been so long since she’s had to set up a new one that she’s forgotten how much of a pain in the ass it can be. But Clarke had gotten that look in her eye as they’d finished their dinner that night, and she’d beckoned Lexa closer over her glass of champagne. As always, Lexa had been helpless to resist.

“I want your cock,” Clarke had murmured, entirely too loudly for Lexa’s liking (although the restaurant had been buzzing at top volume that night). She’d darted a frantic glance around the room before throwing back the rest of her glass and then signaling for the check. She’d nearly had a heart attack while she thanked their waiter, because she’d felt a toe running up her shin. After she recovered enough to stammer out an apology and hand him her credit card, she'd turned a red-faced glare on her girlfriend. Clarke had given her the most innocent look in her arsenal, as if she wasn't currently exploring Lexa’s inner thigh with her right foot.

It had seemed to take entirely too long for the check to come back, but after dashing off a hasty signature (and tipping nearly 50 percent, just in case the waiter _had_ seen something), she had practically dragged Clarke from the restaurant. Luckily, it was only a short walk back to Lexa’s penthouse apartment – she thinks that if she'd had to drive, they probably would have crashed, because Clarke’s hands were _everywhere._ She'd had the decency to remove them from Lexa’s back pockets when they entered the lobby and returned the greeting of Wilson, the night doorman, but as soon as they'd gotten into the elevator, Clarke had practically attacked her. To complete Lexa’s mortification, the doors had opened on the fourth floor to reveal little old Mrs. Landry, who had taken one look at them and pressed the close button.

Now here they are, Lexa struggling to make certain that all of the eight million straps are tight enough while having to deal with one end of a dildo pressing uncomfortably inside of her, and Clarke is wriggling beneath her, doing her level best to distract her. A sneaky hand reaches around to squeeze a firm handful of her ass, and one of the straps slips through her fingers as she attempts to tighten it. She recaptures it with a huff, attempting to slide the buckle into place with just one hand while using the other to pin Clarke’s wrist to the mattress. Clarke just giggles – she has another hand. She uses it to grasp Lexa’s breast and roll the tight bud of her nipple before leaning up to seize it between her teeth. Lexa hisses as pleasure lances sharply through her body, making her pulse around the end of the cock seated inside of her. This is going nowhere.

Lexa surges forward to press her girlfriend to the bed, trapping her wrists above her head to keep her devilish hands from roaming. If anything, Clarke looks more delighted than ever at her new predicament. That makes a lightbulb flicker on in Lexa’s brain, although she's a bit too preoccupied and lust-addled to discern what it’s illuminated just yet. She frowns at Clarke. “You're awfully distracting for someone who says she wants my cock, and can't even wait to leave the restaurant before telling me so.”

Clarke gives her a big grin, eyes shining with excitement. “Well, you're taking too long.”

Lexa growls at her, and those beautiful blue orbs flash. “If you can't be patient, I might just have to make it so you _can’t_ distract me,” she says, low. That makes Clarke let out a little moan and writhe even harder under her. Lexa raises an eyebrow. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you _wanted_ to be tied up.”

An even louder moan, open-mouthed, and Clarke arches her back to rub herself against Lexa’s torso, making sure that Lexa’s abs know just how wet she is. The older girl has to close her eyes and suppress a shudder – Clarke is _soaked._

When she's gotten control of herself again, she raises the other eyebrow. “What's gotten into you, huh? It's been a while, but all I have to do is mention tying you up and you're acting like a bitch in heat.”

“Well,” Clarke fairly purrs, having abandoned her more wanton behavior for a slow and steady grind that, Lexa knows, will ultimately drive her just as crazy, “remember when you let me use your laptop last week for my anatomy homework? You forgot to clear your browser history.”

Lexa blushes, remembering: last week she'd been shopping for the new harness, and had gotten distracted by the website’s sale on bondage equipment. That had led her to several products that, while _extremely_ interesting, she had no clue how to use, which had led to a couple of hours spent watching _extremely_ illuminating YouTube tutorials…and then Clarke had come home from class, swearing up a storm. Apparently her trusty old MacBook had finally given up the ghost, and she had a paper due for her anatomy class in the morning. Lexa had hastily closed the browser windows and offered her own computer for her girlfriend’s use, hoping that she wouldn't be inclined to do any snooping…until, that is, Lexa had had time to figure out some of the techniques herself.

Well, she hadn't gotten the chance to work out the finer points of shibari bondage, but she had learned a couple of simple but effective knots. Narrowing her eyes at Clarke, she growls, “Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh?”

Clarke nods enthusiastically, her grin getting even bigger. Lexa gives her a bit of a smirk. “All right. Elbows and knees, ass in the air, face the headboard…and if you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I'm calling the whole thing off.”

Clambering off Clarke and getting to her feet, she watches appreciatively as her commands are obeyed before doing up the last few buckles on the harness. Clarke knows she's being watched, and that never fails to make a rosy blush color her tawny skin. Lexa thinks about slapping one of the perfect ass cheeks she can see waving tantalizingly at her, but manages to refrain. There'll be plenty of time for that when she's hilted inside of the gorgeous pussy she knows is waiting for her.

Instead, she turns towards the closet, where a small wooden chest contains her toy box. Pushing aside a couple of cascading shelves to get to the main compartment, she withdraws a length of glossy red rope, tightly coiled. She tests it in her hands, feeling its firm weave but soft material, and imagines how it'll feel to Clarke when she’s done: just tight enough to dig into her skin a little when she writhes and thrashes in pleasure, but not rough enough to leave ligature marks. Grinning a little, she turns back to her waiting girlfriend, smacking the rope against her palm a couple of times.

Clarke’s eyes light up as soon as she sees it, and her ass gives a little wiggle. Lexa takes the invitation to slap the unruly area lightly with the coil in her hand, and is rewarded with a groan. “ _Lexa…”_

“Yes, Clarke?” she says, rounding the corner of the bed to take up a position near the headboard.

“You're taking too long,” Clarke says. Her face is hidden in her hair, but Lexa can hear the grin in her voice. She narrows her eyes and begins wrapping the rope around her wrists, which she's obligingly placed together in front of her ( _About the only obliging thing she's done this evening,_ Lexa grumbles to herself).

“Are you really sure you want to be giving me lip?” she says, injecting some growl into her tone. She's not really angry at Clarke – the truth is, her girlfriend’s excitement is infectious, and she feels herself starting to get into it too. While tying Clarke up may not be Lexa’s personal kink, pleasing her definitely is. And from the way she's writhing and squirming against the sheets, pushing her hips back as if in search of pressure, Clarke’s _very_ pleased already. “It’s not too late to find you a gag, you know.”

“You don't have one,” Clarke points out. Her tone is matter-of-fact, but the slight breathiness of her voice and the gleam in her eyes tells Lexa that she finds the suggestion _very_ interesting – for a later time.

Lexa finishes tying off Clarke’s bonds and invites her to test them with a light tug. Clarke does, leaning back until the ropes creak quietly. Evidently satisfied, she turns back to Lexa, looking like a cat that ate the canary. “So…are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Until you're sore,” Lexa promises, moving to climb back onto the bed behind her. She gives first one ass cheek a loud spank, then the other, pausing after each one to admire the blooms of red and the breathy moans they've elicited. She drapes herself along Clarke’s back, feeling her nipples tighten as they brush against Clarke’s smooth skin. She can't help rubbing the tip of her cock a couple of times against Clarke’s soaked pussy, knowing that as much torment as it is for her to hold off on sinking it in, it’s twice as bad for Clarke.

As she predicted, the girl below her moans and pushes her ass back, trying to take the hard length inside of her. “No,” Lexa orders, taking a gentle but firm grip on the back of Clarke’s neck and pulling her own hips away. “Not until I say so.” Clarke whines a bit, but stops struggling.

Lexa leans back over her, her delight in Clarke’s eagerness and clear enjoyment of her predicament tempered momentarily by a need to make _absolutely_ certain that this is what her girlfriend wants. “The usual safeword?” she says gently, tempering the rough urgency in her voice.

“Rothenberg,” Clarke says, wrinkling her nose. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“That's got to be the weirdest safeword I've ever heard.”

Clarke shrugs as best she can in her restraints. “Hey, they say to pick the least sexy thing you can think of, so…”

Lexa snorts, then says, “All right.” Leaning back, she gives Clarke’s ass another pair of sharp slaps, more noise than force, but it’s enough to make the girl’s hips jerk back towards her again. “Just remember, you asked for this,” she growls, rubbing her hand across the marks to soothe their sting. All Clarke can manage in return is a low groan.

She takes a moment to line up the head of her cock with Clarke’s entrance, then pushes all the way in with one long, smooth stroke. Clarke responds beautifully, arching her back and moaning louder with every inch that slips inside. Soon Lexa’s sheathed all the way inside of her, gasping at the sensation of Clarke’s inner walls clinging to her, though she knows the best is yet to come.

She pulls her hips back, dragging a whine out of the other girl that turns into a whimper when the head of her cock brushes up against the full, throbbing spot along her inner wall. She holds herself there for a second, nearly trembling with the urge to thrust back in, but she’s got to get revenge for the merciless way Clarke’s teased her somehow. Finally, just when she’s sure she can’t stand another moment of this and she’s just going to _have_ to give her girlfriend what she wants, Clarke lets out a broken cry: “Lexa, _please!”_

“Fuck,” Lexa grunts, slamming her hips forward. Then she’s off like a shot, pounding at a harsh pace, the fastest she can manage and still be sure that she’s hitting the right spot on every stroke. The way Clarke’s writhing and tugging against her bonds tells her that she’s succeeding, and she allows herself a small, triumphant grin. While finesse doesn’t matter nearly so much to Clarke when she’s been teased and tormented to the very edge of orgasm, right now they’re just starting out, and a more disciplined approach is required. There will be plenty of time later for the brutal fucking that Clarke’s currently demanding in between gasps.

Speaking of finesse, Lexa lets go of her hold on one of Clarke’s hips and reaches around to find her clit. She has to bite her lip against a moan when she feels how hard it is, straining out from beneath its hood, and she rubs it gently, knowing that when it’s like this it’s easy to overstimulate. Her efforts are very clearly appreciated: at the first touch of her fingers, Clarke’s entire body gives a jolt, and Lexa can feel her pussy clench down around her cock. The sudden tightness makes the shorter edge of the cock press against Lexa’s inner walls, and the moan that she’d managed to curtail escapes her throat. Annoyed at her own loss of control, Lexa fucks Clarke just a bit harder, while punishing her by removing her hand from the other girl’s clit and using it to deliver a sharp smack to her ass. “If you can’t behave, I might have to stop altogether,” she growls, and that makes Clarke writhe against her bonds.

_“No!”_

“Then stop trying to make me come before I’m ready,” Lexa says, still in the same dark tone, although she can’t help but think that she might already be a lost cause. Clarke’s just so fucking _sexy_ like this, pushing her hips back to meet Lexa’s every thrust and _squeezing_ down so deliciously around her cock that every time she has to pull back is more agonizingly pleasurable than the last. She can feel her own clit pulsing with need, and as she reaches back down to resume toying with Clarke’s, she also adjusts the angle of her strokes so that the base of the cock presses against it when she pushes back in.

Despite the wetness gushing out around her shaft, Clarke’s pussy is getting tighter and tighter, making thrusting harder but so much more wonderful. Lexa’s abandoned attempting to keep quiet and is letting out low groans at nearly the same rate as Clarke’s loud cries. Her girlfriend is thrashing against her bonds, desperate for more of the rough plunge of Lexa’s cock and the increasingly harsh ministrations of Lexa’s hand, and she knows that Clarke’s getting so, so close. Abandoning her clit, she reaches forward to take a firm but gentle grip under the other girl’s chin, trying to ignore the way that Clarke’s frantically pounding pulse is making her inner walls flutter. She urges Clarke to lift her head and then leans over her again, sacrificing force for the incredible sensation of their sweat-slicked bodies pressing together. “Tell me what you need,” she whispers roughly into Clarke’s ear.

The other girl only responds with a moan, and with the last ounce of willpower she possesses, Lexa forces her hips to still. The result is a louder moan, nearly a wail. “ _Lexa!”_

“Tell me what you need, and I’ll give it to you,” Lexa repeats, her voice anything but steady as her body fights against what she’s denying it. “But I won’t give you anything if you can’t tell me –”

“Lexa, _please,_ just – _fuck me!”_

It’s not exactly the most articulate response, but it’s all that Lexa needs. With a low, broken groan, she resumes pounding into Clarke, no longer trying for anything but speed and force. Clarke’s so tight that it doesn’t matter – at this point, every stroke is hitting the right spot. Lexa lets go of her hold on Clarke’s hips in order to brace both of her hands on the bed by Clarke’s head, using the additional leverage to thrust all the harder. She’s rising to her own peak so quickly that she’s becoming seriously worried about her ability to last, but in the end she doesn’t need to worry.

Clarke’s entire body stiffens into one taut arch, and she lets out a full-throated _scream_ as she comes, her pussy clamping tightly around the cock splitting her open and releasing wave after wave of wetness to go pouring down her legs. Lexa’s own release comes moments after, her entire body shaking with its intensity as she struggles to keep her hips moving, fucking Clarke through the entirety of her orgasm and extending it as long as she can. But it’s too much – the sensations are too intense – and eventually she collapses against the other girl’s back, panting hotly across her neck. For a while, that’s all either of them can manage, quick, hoarse gasps as they try to settle their breathing.

Clarke regains her voice first, and it has the low, scratchy quality that only comes from sipping Lexa’s whiskey or, as in this case, a round of vigorous fucking. “That was…incredible,” she says, and while Lexa can't see her face, Clarke’s grin is dripping from her voice like honey. All she can manage is a tired huff of laughter in response, but she's sure Clarke understands.

“However,” the girl beneath her continues, “do you think you could untie me? My hips are starting to cramp up.”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Lexa says, scrambling to do as Clarke asks. It’s not easy at first – she’s still trembling from the force of her orgasm and her hands aren't inclined to be steady as she works to undo her knots. But she manages it, and Clarke is soon free to stretch gratefully, letting out a satisfied hum as her back cracks.

“Mmm, _yes._ Now _that_ is almost as good as sex.”

Lexa looks up from where she’d been checking Clarke’s wrists over for marks or bruising to give her a hurt look. Clarke grins back at her playfully. “I said _almost.”_

Lexa huffs, but she's too happy to even pretend to be grumpy. Once she's satisfied that Clarke’s suffered no lasting damage, she flops down against the pillows and then tickles her girlfriend until she leaves off her stretching with a squeal. “Hey!”

“Serves you right,” Lexa mumbles into her neck, pulling Clarke into her arms. The other girl doesn't even offer token resistance, just melts against her like her bones have taken on the consistency of warm taffy. Lexa feels happiness and the warm tingly glow of a supremely satisfying orgasm filling her up to the brim, and the girl in her arms is the person she loves most in the world, and she's going to get to fall asleep with her and wake up with her forever and ever and –

Clarke giggles, breaking the spell. Lexa glares down her nose at Clarke. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, your dick is kind of poking me in the thigh.”

Lexa groans, abruptly reminded that she's still wearing the strap-on. She attempts to free herself from the confusing mess of straps and buckles, but she doesn't have to struggle for long before she feels soft hands helping her. Together, they get the whole thing off her hips and out of her and deposit it in the top drawer of their toy chest. “Probably should clean that,” Clarke murmurs, settling back against Lexa.

“Probably should,” Lexa replies, half asleep already, her hand stroking up and down the smooth line of Clarke’s back lazily. “Not gonna do it tonight.”

“We’re filthy individuals.”

“Utterly.”

She feels Clarke shake in quiet laughter for a moment, then quiets. After a beat of silence, Lexa hears her murmur drowsily, “Love you, Lex.”

“Love you too,” she says, and falls asleep with a soft smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Rae don't hate me for exposing you XD


End file.
